darkrosevalkyriefandomcom-20200215-history
Asahi Shiramine
Asahi Shiramine is the protagonist of Dark Rose Valkyrie and the captain for the Valkyrie Force. Personality Asahi is a hard worker and maintains a high level of trust with his fellow soldiers. He often speaks with the members of the Force to hear out about any issues they may have, giving advice of his own and assuring his comrades that he will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. He has a strong sense of duty, carrying out his missions with little or no questions. He also cares greatly about his family and dislikes the thought of staying safe when others are risking their lives. Yue notes that he is rather lazy when it comes to training, as she notes his poor accuracy and tenancy to give up easily. Asahi also has "beginners' luck", which helps him successfully carry out his missions. He has an excellent work ethic, which the members of the Force and his superiors note. History At the start of the game, Asahi dreams about his interview. He finds it a bit odd to dream of something trivial, but is excited to be part of the National Chimera Defense force. Departing from the airport, he realizes that no trains are heading to the capital, so he opts to walk there instead. Chimera suddenly appear and ambush him; unarmed, he has no way to fend them off when a mysterious weapon lands in front of him. With Ai's help, he manages to defeat the ambushing Chimera. He later meets the rest of the women in the Force and is accompanied to headquarters. He is taken to Taiki Shinohara, who appoints him as the commander of the experimental Valkyrie Force. Lieutenant Colonel Miyako Osatani comes in after a short conversation. Taiki tells Asahi that Miyako will be his superior officer. His first order from her is to get acquainted with the other members of the Force. Endings There are two set of endings: "Normal" and "True" endings. Normal Ending True Ending If Asahi has maintained an excellent support with one of the members in the Force, a true ending occurs at the conclusion of the game. This means that the said person will always be "Eve". With Yue Hiiragi Asahi is training with Yue, though he quickly gives up. Yue is not impressed with how easily he gives up, though she states that she will be his soldier forever as he helped her return from Chimerization. Asahi tells her that he wants to be with her apart from being a soldier, which she interprets as a proposal. Yue kisses Asahi, surprising him, though she states that it is just her response to his proposal, after which they resume training. With Ai Yakumo Asahi takes a break with Ai. He insists on returning to base, though Ai tells him to relax as he had been working hard trying to revert her back to normal with Taiki's documents. He eventually falls asleep on Ai's lap. Ai thanks him for saving her from "Eve", before following up with a kiss, waking him up. He is surprised, but Ai assures him that she'll always be by his side. With Luna Ichinomiya With Amal Franson With Coo Franson Gallery Asahi Shiramine.jpg|Japanese introduction Category:Characters Category:Male characters